clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Unknown
Mister Unknown is a cunning Sanity Human that plans to rule the world. Famed for being a third party in various conflicts, he is the only friend and worst enemy to Ernie. He is notable among the Dark Penguin community, in which he is hailed by most. The Leader and a few others don't hail him nor despise him. Mister Unknown, like Zone, switches between sides every now and then. Unlike Zone, however, he does so to steal information about the armies for any future attacks. He also calls many things in Antarctica, such as Dorkugal, as Portuagal like The Sapie Brothers, but unlike them, he is not confused about them and knows their actual names, whilst the Sapie Brothers don't know and are not used to calling them such. Mister Unknown also rarely mentions on the outside world. Background No one really knew when Mister Unknown entered Antarctica, nor when he sided with Ernie. He was first publicily known in the Revolution, in which Colonial Antarctica became the USA. He was often depicted as a 'mysterious penguin' in the background of most screenshots of famous wars. In the War of Archet, Mister Unknown ever crossed the battlefield while war occured. He whispered to an Archet officer and gave him some pebbles. The officer, when questioned years later, stated: In a war between the ACP and another army, he appeared to be a mediator of some sort. No one could testify for that, but he ever came onto the battlefield and stopped the other army to throw another snowball at ACP. He did so vice-versa later. He joined the Str00del Force in 2008. He also partook in the Great Darktonian Pie War as a mediator, joining Darktan's Army. Somehow, he was also fighting on The Good Guys, relasing information to them about Darktan and his army. He never really acted in a role during the army and 3quit halfway through it. Most say th Feelings about other armies? Mister Unknown stood out in all conflicts, situations etc. When asked about the following armies/creatures, these are his replies. Note that all text written are copied DIRECTLY from what Mr. Unknown said. *Darktan and his army--They would probably lose the war. Even if they win it, I have a stronger army in hand. STOP CALLING IT A FLIPPER! *Nightmare and his army--Probably able to defeat him, I guess. I stand a high chance. Being immune to his ridiculous virus, I am able to destroy him easily. *Bureau of Entropy--I could break the fourth wall. I DID NOT enter through the BoE's help. In fact, I am planning to destroy them and control the Bureau. All to myself! *Zone and Kill--I have the same beliefs as them, but still, I will make them MY MINIONS sooner or later. *Flywish and his army--He's doing it for good. Nothing to care about. Defeat him? Thats as simple as lemon cake. Do they have those here? I wanna eat some. *STINC--Bunch of weenies. They try to launch attacks, but end up being backfired. I could conquer their army within seven minutes and eight seconds. *Str00del Force--Conquering them? Their easy to defeat. Especially with all their info in hand, NOT FLIPPER. *Walrus Crime Ring--Too easy. They're just a bunch of plane walruses. *National Armies--All of them are definitely weeners. *All other armies--I could conquer them within a minute. I have many rifles with me, including some Deletion Rifles. I told you, I have literally everything. There. IF you would like your army to be given an opinion of by Mr. Unknown, ask him at his discussion page! Trivia *His reactions to Opacus is to dance like crazy. *His reactions to Fords is to do the dance from Mister Bean. He's crazy. See Also * Error:6724 * Darktan Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:ernie Category:Villains Category:Articles that Need More Club Penguin